


Dylan and Deven sex time.

by whyshouldyouknow



Category: Dylan the TV Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyshouldyouknow/pseuds/whyshouldyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Deven have some fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dylan and Deven sex time.

Deven pounded me into the door. Hard. Deven pushed his tongue down my throat. I had to moan. He took off his shirt and I took off my pants. Deven kissed down my chest and reached my underwear.   
"Purple Underwear. So sexy." He said to me.  
He pulled off my underwear to reveal my 4 inch cock. He put his lips onto the tip an kissed it. He then pushed my penis into his mouth and started sucking. I moaned his name into the empty house. Deven then licked the crown of my cock and told me to eat him out 10 seconds later. Deven turned around and showed me his perfect little ass. With the two cheeks and the little hole. I licked around the hole. Then I inserted my Tongue into his little pink hole. He stuttered and shook. I hold him while I licked him out to make him loose. After atleast 10 mins of licking him. He was ready. I put the crown of my penis into him. Then I inserted the rest of my cock into the younger boy. I started pounding into Deven. Every second I felt like I was getting faster. I didn't want him to cum yet. But, he could cum twice.  
"Oh Dylan-DYLAN-DYLAN!!!" Deven moaned. His orgasim hit him like a ton of bricks. I then cummed inside of Deven. Now there's a piece of me inside of Deven forever.  
We could hear footsteps coming from outside. It was Elizabeth. We got dressed and went outside.  
The end!! For now

 

I will update this soon. Kay? :)


End file.
